Tell Me
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: "Just tell me," he whispered. Barley able to move, I answered, "No." Light abruptly turned the chair so I faced him. He put his hands on either side of the chair, trapping me. "Well," he mused, "I've got time."


The evidence was overwhelming. If Yagami wasn't Kira, I would go crazy.

I swear it.

I looked over my shoulder to see no one in the hotel room. Right. I sent them to search for Raye's finances body. I doubted they would find anything; Kira is clever.

I was all alone.

And that's why I jumped a little when I heard the door close. I looked behind me once more to see Yagami take a few steps into the room. I asked him to join the case mainly so I could keep an eye on him. And now I was alone in a room with him. If he is Kira, who knows what he'd do?

I was about to call Watari when I remembered he was out at Whammy's for a brief visit. Damn. "Yagami," I mused, looking back to the screen. "L," he responded casually. God, he was sly.

He paused before continuing, "Is no one here?"

I swallowed. "Watari…-"

I could feel his smile. "Really? I passed him on the way in. Said he had some errands."

Damn. "Oh. Right," I replied keeping my voice as steady as possible, "So, yes then. We are alone. Do you need something?"

"Huh? No."

A few seconds later I felt his hands on the back of my chair. "So, L, I know where we stand. You don't like me, do you?"

I hesitated. "When have I ever said that?"

"It's just your… attitude towards me. I don't know."

Where was he going with this?

"Do you trust me?"

"Just because I allowed you on this case doesn't mean I trust you 100 percent."

"I understand. But just a little. So I'm curious; what's your real name? Surley your parents didn't actually name you 'L'."

I narrowed my eyes, "No, they didn't."

"So," he brought his head down to the side of my face, "Tell me."

I pursed my lips. "No."

"Please? I'll tell you mine…" I felt his hand brush my thick black hair from my neck. My eyes flickered over to see him tilting his head. "I know your name, Light Yagami," I responded quickly. Too quick. Light smiled. "The feeling can't be mutual?" and then I felt his lips on my neck.

The gesture was sudden, cooling my skin and heating my face. "Light?" I practically choked, rolling my shoulder. He didn't move. Instead he brought his face close to mine, placing a light kiss on the corner of my mouth, and I got a fluttery feeling in my stomach he wasn't aiming for the corner.

"Just tell me," he whispered. Barley able to move, I answered, "No." Light abruptly turned the chair so I faced him. He put his hands on either side of the chair, trapping me. "Well," he mused, "I've got time."

That's when Light pulled my ankles so my feet collapsed onto the floor and moved in. I turned my head quickly, hiss landing on my cheek. "What the hell-?"

Light simply took hold of my chin and brought my mouth to match his. I kept stark still up until a second after when Light began to move his lips against mine and I pulled away, my head resting again the back of the chair, it put an inch between he and I.

"I-I don't understand…" I breathed.

"Tell me?" Light asked.

I narrowed my dilated eyes. "What? Is that why you're resorting to-" Light kissed me again. His lips were so soft and he smelled too good. And when he began to move, I started to move with him… We broke apart with a distinct _pop_. "I- can't," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't care; tell me."

I opened my mouth to respond and Light took full advantage of the situation by latching onto my lower lip. He swiftly opened to match me and our tongues touched. I hesitated, debating on whether to- What I'm I thinking? This is wrong on so many levels.

Why is Light doing this?

Why am _I_ doing this?

_What the hell is going on?_

I really didn't have an option, I came to discover, for Light welcomed himself right into my mouth, running his tongue over mine, sending shivers up my spine.

No rhyme intended.

Was this something strategic? What was the point of kissing me? I couldn't remember the last time I'd been kissed like this. Huh. Actual human contact…

Despite my best judgment, when Light pulled back, I kissed him back. He delayed a bit, I assumed from my response, and returned the action.

I guess my sub-conscious was so deprived of… affection that I just, didn't hold back.

Light wasn't bad, actually. I was probably the weak one. I hesitated too much, he lead. It's a strange feeling, kissing another man. It's more aggressive. A heated clash of teeth, lips, and tongue. I probably shouldn't get worked up over kissing a murderer. But I will anyway.

Him asking for my real name was practically screaming that he was Kira. So, I had that. But what if he denied it? Held this current event against me?

Light broke away to breathe, I took silent breaths as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Tell me?" he breathed.

I smirked. "No."

He took the collar of my shirt and pulled me out of the chair. "Light-" I stumbled. Light shoved me. Well this was unexpected. I staggered back, falling onto the floor. Light came over, kneeled and glared at me.

"You're a nuisance, I hope you know that," he mused darkly.

I smiled. "I'm aware."

He kissed me again, and again, and again… and before I knew it, I was on the floor, my hand weaved in Light's hair, he sitting on my waist. Not the most comfortable position in the world, but I didn't care. God, I was hot. Oh wow. This was completely out of character for me. Why was I doing this? With Kira, of all people? He tasted like strawberries. Feminine? Yes. Was I completely okay with it?

…Maybe.

Light's elbow rested by the side of my head. I turned my head and broke the trance. Light kissed his way down to my neck; he left open-mouthed kisses there, nibbled, sucked.

God, I need to get out more.

I felt his hand under my shirt, I cringed out of ticklish-ness.

All of the sudden, someone knocked on the door. Light was upright lightning fast. I shoved him off, which got a grunt out of him, and scrambled back to my chair. I saw Light wipe his mouth and I crouched back into the chair.

My heart pounding in my ears, the rest of the team walked in.

As Matsuda explained how they couldn't find the body, I ran my tongue over my lips.

I could still taste him.


End file.
